FireWater
by Minnesodagirl
Summary: Lily's mom is dead, with no one else to turn to, she asks James to spend her summer before 7th year with him, causing both of them to realise their greatest fear is losing each other, 7th yr and onward, Companion to AfterDeath LEJP
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: If anyone asks, I don't own Harry, his world or anything JKR has claimed, ok?**

**

* * *

**_Lily,_

_I know that this will be a total shock to you, as you've spent the last six fucking years in the precious school of yours, but mom had cancer. I say had because she died from it. You would have known if you had come to see her a few more times than Christmas and Easter. Anyway I know that you're probably in the middle of exams but mom's funeral is this Saturday, the first of June, and I think that it would be you're duty as a daughter to attend. Oh and she died the 25__th__ so I think that I'm giving you enough time. _

_Secondly I feel you should know I'm not going to postpone my wedding, it will still be the first of July. Only because mom wanted it I still give you the option of being one of my bride's maids, though we both know that neither of us wanted it, so… Also I'm going to sell the house; I'll split the money made with you. I know you probably feel that I'm taking away your childhood home or something like that, but really Lily, you were never there. I'm sure you can find a friend or something to stay with this summer. Anyway when you come to the funeral, could you know where you are going to stay this summer and take your things there, I want to clear the house out._

_Well I guess that's it. See you on the 1__st_

_Petunia_

Oh my god. How can she do that? It's not my fault that mom got sick, or the fact I couldn't see her that much. Shit now I'm crying. And now she wants to sell the house, that's my home, where I came home to, and it's going to be gone. Alice is looking at me, great, well here Alice just read it yourself. And Ja-Potter is staring at me, not like normally, I mean he's always looking at me or asking me out, but this, shit.

"Lily, I can't believe your sister would do that to you, it's not your fault," Alice says as she finishes the letter.

"She and I really haven't been on the greatest terms since I 'became' a witch, and when dad died, then when mom got cancer, well it has spiraled down to this." I told her, more tears spilling out of my face.

"Lily, are you going to be okay, want me to come to the funeral with you?"

"Okay, yeah that would be great. Alice, do you think that I could stay with you this summer?"

"Lily, I would say yes, but the summer program I'm in, in France. Well I'll be gone all summer, and Mom and Dad are going to travel to the states, so I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just don't know who to ask, and I mean I guess I could get an apartment…"

"Why don't you ask Remus, he's always been nice."

"Yeah I guess, thanks Alice."

"No problem, now come on, we need to go see Dumbledore." She said and lifted my up, god she's strong, and dragged me and my letter straight up to Dumbledore's office. Who knew that the Head Girl could act like this, dragging a crying sixth year girl where ever she wanted?

* * *

"Prongsie, earth to prongsie," Sirius called it to my face. 

"What padfoot?" I asked.

"Well? Good question, moony and I were just wondering why a crying evens getting pulled out the door by her friend is so incredible that you can't stop staring at the door for more that five minutes?"

"Sorry, it's just she was so happy until she got that letter. It's like the letter tore her whole world apart."

"Yeah sure, anyway, little wormtail told me a wonderful way to make excitement during these last few days."

"Hmm, what is it?"

* * *

"Well Miss Evans, I feel that perfectly acceptable, you and Miss Little may leave for your mother's funeral Friday afternoon, after your charms that morning. Though I know you must be in a lot of grief, it would be quite alright if you didn't want to take exams this spring." Professor Dumbledore said. 

"Thanks Professor, but I would rather try to move on with my life, my sister certainly has." I told him

"That doesn't mean you have to. Now one other thing, where will you be staying this summer, I know miss little will be in France."

"I think I'll ask Remus."

"Yes, that would be fine, would you mind either coming to see me or sending an owl when you know?"

"Sure Professor."

"Well then, class is starting."

* * *

Lily's still sad; I really want to know why. She's asking Moony something, she showed him a note, probably one that she got this morning. Great, he made her cry, she's been doing that all day, and I wish I could know. Here they come. 

"James, can I talk to you, please," She said, holding back her tears. Oh my God, she used my name, this is way worse than I thought.

"Sure Lily," I told her and walked over the same corner.

"James, here just read this, it's easier if my sister tells you." She said and sat on the loveseat, biting her finger nail. I sat down next to her and looked at the tear stained sheet of paper. Holly shit, her sister is a bitch; I mean how could she have grown up with that? Her mom died, and her sister acts like lily didn't care. I remember back in third year when her dad died. God I feel so guilty with both my parents alive.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," I told her.

"Thanks, look I've asked a few people, first Alice, but she's in France this summer. So then I asked Remus, but he just can't. James I need a place to stay this summer." She said, waiting for me to say something. I found it odd, after all these years of me asking her out, and her finding more and more ways to say no, she needs me to give her a home. There is such thing as Karma.

"Hey Lily, um you could stay with me this summer."

"Really, thanks James."

"No problem, hey but Lily does this mean that were going out?"

"Maybe?"

"Okay."

"Hey, James, my sister wants me to get my stuff after the funeral."

"Don't worry me and the guys can get it for you."

"Thanks."

"You sure you're okay though, I mean about your mom."

"No I'm not okay," she said and tears started spilling out of her eyes.

"Here," I said and gave her a hug, thus allowing her to cry in to my shoulder. I held her there probably for an hour, and everyone saw Lily with me.

* * *

So I just got out of mom's funeral and I hate my sister. I got home yesterday and she only asked me if I till wanted to be her bridesmaid. I told her that I might be busy that day. She said she though that might occur and had a friend that could do it. Oh and she wanted to remind me to have all my stuff gone by Sunday. Then today she preached for an hour about mom and when I stood up to talk she shook her head and told and told me that no one would want to hear me, no one knew me. 

"Lily, your sister is an ass, you know that?" Alice said to me.

"Yeah I do, come on, I have to go get James to move my stuff," I told her and began to look for him. She grabbed my arm.

"When did you start calling Potter by his first name?"

"When I had to spend my summer with him."

"Hmm why are you staying with him?"

"Because you're in France."

"What about Remus?"

"He's either traveling with his family or staying with James. Now can I go find him please?"

"Okay, have fun. Hey wait Lily, do you mind if I leave, just the DADA final is Monday and well I need to study."

"Sure, have fun." I told Alice. She smiled back and ran off to find a place to apperate back to Hogwarts. I turned and found myself face to face with James.

* * *

"Lily, hey when do you want to move you stuff?" I asked Lily. 

"Why not now? I mean my sister clearly wants me out of her life."

"Okay, come on," I told her and held out my hand. She grabbed it and we walked to a hidden place. The next moment we stood out side a blue two story Colonial. There were two flower beds in the front yard, the right full of petunias and daffodils, and the left full of lilies and roses. Lily looked at me.

"She wanted to keep her girls close to her, Petunia Daffodil and Lily Rose," She said.

"Liked flowers?"

"You should see the backyard; here it's nothing but flowers," Lily said and grabbed my hand and ran to the backyard. It was nothing but flowers, though it wasn't messy, though it wasn't exactly organized.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. Lily giggled and dragged me to her bedroom. The room was pained lavender with emerald accents, the color of her eyes. She had packed everything up.

"I really won't be that hard," She said.

"Sure, do you want to take everything?"

"No, I mean most things weren't that special. Just these boxes and my bookshelf."

"Are most of the boxes books?"

"Yes," She said and blushed.

"Okay, well here grab one and I'll show you where my house is."

"Okay," She said and grabbed one; I took another and touched her to 'show' my summer house.

* * *

"Wow," I muttered. We stood in front of the most classic English cottage. Ivy climbed the walls, there was an iron fence surrounding it, and it was completely isolated from anyone else. I had grown up in the suburbs, and this house didn't even have a driveway. James smiled at me and took be inside. The inside was quaintly furnished, simple and useful items surrounded us. He led the way up a steep staircase and down a narrow hall. 

"Here it is," He said and opened the door into an emerald green room.

"When did you allow Slytherin color's in your house?" I asked him.

"When green became your favorite color," He told me.

"You've cared that much?" I asked, I mean I knew he liked me, but enough to go against green?

"I always have. Sirius finds it ridiculous, but I never have."

"I never realized what I really was."

"That didn't really matter; maybe it made you all the more worth it."

"James I never said I would go out with you," I reminded him and he smiled.

"The day you asked me for help, Lily that was the day I got you." He said. I didn't get it, I still wasn't dating him, it wasn't the furthest thing from my mind, but I wasn't really dating him, yet he thought I was.

"I had no where else to go, besides I knew you would say yes."

"But you never asked."

"I didn't have to."

"I see." He said and leaned closer to me. "Do you think you'll have to ask for this? Or should I just give one to you."

"I don't know, why don't you figure it out?" I told him, he leaned closer; our lips were inches from each other.

"Hmm maybe I will," He said and leaned in even closer and then he kisser me. And as cheesy as it sounds everything seemed to fall in place and I wasn't as sad. He pulled away too soon. I smiled up at him and surprisingly he looked relived and he leaned back in and kissed me again.

"Ah how sweet, the prongs and flower finally became lovebirds," Sirius said to Remus as they walked in on us with boxes, setting them down.

"Go away," James said, playfully yet with a tone that said if they didn't listen he would beat them up.

"Fine, fine, though you're right moony, this will be a very interesting summer," Sirius said and he and Remus walked down the hall.

"Sorry," James said into my eyes.

"I think this will be and interesting summer," I told his, and leaned forward to be kissed again.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

Hey guy, thanks for reading. I'll thank you even more if you review.

This is my second story; my first is on Harry and Ginny, called Afterdeath, so first on Lily and James. So tell me what you think and what I need to add.

Thanks


	2. Lake Cave

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, or anyone, and chances are neither do you.

* * *

"James, look I know what happened but I didn't want it to happen," I said. I wonder if that's really accurate. I mean maybe I do want to be with James, just like he's always wanted, but not on the surface. No if I even possessed that thought its deep down in the subconscious or something.

"But Lily," He tried, steeping closer to me in the already too small compartment.

"James that was two weeks ago. I think the only reason I let you kiss me was because I was depressed. I mean for Go0d's sake my mom's dead." Really he should get that. That could be the only reason I kissed him. Heck I didn't even do that, he kissed me. I hardly had any idea about it until it happened.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I guess that I was too caught up in the fact that you're staying with me this summer and everything. That's why," He said again and then turned to look at my eyes.

"It happened. I just can't have it happening again," I told him. God why am I lying to him? I do need it to happen again. I need to be kissed, just not by him. He's not a bad kisser, but then how would I even know? He hasn't let me even get close to kissing another guy. If one finally gets the courage to ask me out, stupid Potter goes and curses then so they will have to miss the date. And what the hell am I supposed to do? Stay with them so Potter will curse them more? I'm not that desperate. It's his entire fault.

"Okay Lily, I should probably go and give Sirius his pep talk on meeting his mother," James sighed and turned. I should call him Potter, but he isn't as bad anymore.

"Wait," Oh God why did I say that?

"Yeah?"

"Well I thought Sirius lived with you."

"Err well he does sort of. He always starts his summer at his parents; it's all just a matter of time before he's at my side."

"But you're okay with that when you know it will fail?"

"He's my best friend. Sure I would rather he was always with me but, well he's his mum's son. And I know she hates him, but he should at least try to be with her, and be a family and all that."

"Oh, okay."

"Well I have to go; I'll come back when the train gets to London."

"Okay, I was going to meet Alice anyway."

"Bye," He said and turned out the door.

"Bye," I said to an empty room.

* * *

"Dude come on. We both know I'll just land at your place what's the point of going to live with my parents?" Sirius asked for the tenth time in the last 20 minute. I will hand it to him he had managed to frame the question a little bit differently each time.

"Look, can't you at least try to be a good son?" I asked him, again.

"I have. Look she always hates me, ever since I started Hogwarts," he said.

"She wrote a goddamned letter asking you to come home. Look mate I want to be with you, but come on, a letter?" I asked him. Sirius mom may hate him. And everyone knows he hates her, but if I wanted to get anywhere with lily I might need some time alone with her. And I'll have it as soon as I can convince Sirius to go to his own home, at least for a while. Then it would be just me and Lily, seeing as dad has to go all over this summer for business, and they aren't even meeting us at Kings Cross. If only he wasn't next in line to be minister. Well I mean there isn't technically as line, but everyone knows he'll get it. And of course mum has to go trail his every move like a good wife. What great parents, leaving your, just turned 17 year old, boy all alone with a girl he's crazy for. Nothing could go wrong.

"James? You alive? Prongs? Hello?" Sirius called.

"Sorry what?"

"You we're thinking about flower girl weren't you?"

"Err well really my parents' lack of parenting," I said hoping he would drop it.

"And how you'll have-fine I'll go to my mothers for a few days. That will give you enough time to shag flower girl and then we can have a happy summer, okay?"

"Whatever it takes for you to go to your mum's," I told him. The thought I would shag Lily seemed sort of weird though. Especially with her still mad about the kiss. This doesn't make sense as its not like she's never been kissed before. Holy shit she hasn't! God I'm an idiot. She can't kiss a guy because of me. Cause of the stupid curses. Well look it's not like I wanted other guys to kiss her. Everyone knew she was mine, she had to be. I just enforced it.

"Prongs really you need to stop thinking about flower girl all the time." Sirius said ourt of nowhere.

"How do you even know that I was thinking about Lily?"

"You were mumbling. Though I think you're right. You were her first kiss, that's why she's so mad at you."

"Hi Prongs and Padfoot. What you talking about?" Remus said as he walked in the door.

"Flower girl and whether or not James was her first kiss," Sirius answered before I could say anything.

"She was," Remus said dryly.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"She told me," Remus answered.

"What, why did she tell you?" I asked him before Sirius could open his mouth.

"Because Lily and I are friends," he said.

"I'm a terrible person," I murmured aloud. I was, how did I not know, how could I have done it then, how?

"Yeah, hey aren't you supposed to meet Lily when we get to London?" Remus asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well the train stopped five minutes ago," Remus said. Shit!

"Err, shit, I have to go, see you guys later," I said and Ran out the door and down the nearly deserted hallway right in to a short red head.

* * *

Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I have something other than this? "Err James can you get off of me?" I asked the great oaf that had to crash into me.

"Sorry Lily," He said and got up, then held out his hand to help me up. Yeah I took it. "And sorry I'm late," He added once I was on my feet.

"It's okay," I said and dropped his hand. He held it out for a second before dropping it to his side.

"Let's get our stuff," He said and turned down the corridor. I followed him and got my trunk out of the sixth years stack. He held his and his owl cage. It was empty. Who carries around an empty owl cage?

"I let Harriet fly home on her own, didn't feel the need to keep her in a tiny cage," He said answering my question. "You ready?" He asked holding out his free hand and looking deep in to my eyes once again. I nodded and grabbed his hand. Why did I grab his hand? I remembered what his house was like, I could apperate myself there on my own. But I guess I didn't remember it this well, now that I see it.

* * *

"James?" Lily asked me at breakfast. She wakes up too early. But she doesn't wake me up, but I don't know it feels like I should wake up when she does.

"What?" I asked her.

"You should go back to bed," She said in her mother voice. Lily has voices, and she can be rather motherly.

"But you're up," I protested.

"And I'm not falling asleep in my cereal."

"You should be alone.'

"You tried this for a week and are using more anti sleeping spells that when we are in school. Just go to bed and wake up when you're ready to wake up? That's what Sirius is doing."

"Lily I'm fine," I lied and then yawned. Shit.

"No you're not. Come on back to bed," She said and walked over to my chair and helped me up. "Go sleep until noon okay?"

"Fine you win, but when Sirius wakes up we're going to get you to fly on a broomstick, okay?" I told her knowing it would bug her. Thought really that girl couldn't fly to escape a dragon.

"I'm sure I'll be able to talk you out of it," she said and turned around to eat her breakfast.

* * *

I sent James to bed. Is that okay? I mean it's not like I'm even his girlfriend, sure we've been spending a lot of time together, but that doesn't mean anything. Or does it? I know he wants me. Maybe I should give in, just for the summer. Then no one would know. Well his friends and I guess I would tell Alice. But no one at school. Then I can prove to him we would fail miserably. And we would be free of gossip and stuff. That would work. I mean then at least I'll finally be able to have a boyfriend when we get back to Hogwarts. I can finally be my own person.

"You have some particular ideas flower girl," Sirius' voice said behind me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, god could he read mind now?

"You mumble when you think, like James," He replied.

"What did you hear?" I asked, he would ruin everything.

"Mostly that you've finally convinced yourself to give James a shot."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and that's good. He needs this relationship more than you know."

"What do you mean," I asked him. I mean was he just high again. Because only after two days I've realized Sirius gets High, especially after he sees his mum.

"You get better grades than I do. Figure it out bookworm," He said and walked back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"Lily, you have to learn how to fly. Really fly not sit on a broomstick in the air. I mean Muggles are always prorating witches on broomsticks. Please come on, once more " I asked Lily. We had started her forth or was it her fifth flying lesson? Sure she had improved, but god she sucked.

"Fine, but really I don't see the point, I can apperate and that's faster," She called out while flying toward me.

"Flower girl, just do the damn drill so I can eat already," Sirius called at her. I glanced at him. How can he be so mean to her?

"Fine," she said and started it, going about twice as fast as she ever had. She swirled like I had shown her. But this time it was different, she had grace and poise and it looked like she wasn't ever trying.

"Lily, how did you do that?" Sirius yelled at her when she finished.

"You were hungry," she said and seemed to have lost all her poise and grace and awkwardly flew back towards me.

"You bewitched it," I said as she came close.

"You are trying to do pointless things. Besides this broom is too big."

"Look I was your size when I used that broom."

"And twice as strong."

"Won't you even try lily?"

"Why?"

"Because if you tried I might be able you put you on the Quidditch team."

"I hate Quidditch."

"You think it is a waste of time."

"Hence I hate it."

"But you show up to all my games."

"I never liked everything that Alice dragged me too."

"But you still came. Now come on, Sirius will be mad if he has to eat all alone."

"He won't wait for us."

"Yes, but I'm hungry too, and he'll eat t all." I said and flew off, Lily trailing behind me.

* * *

"Come on Lils," James called.

"Why? It's late and I'm tired," I told him. I really didn't want to be with him. Sure I decided that I would date him, but oddly ever since the train he hadn't even bothered to ask me out. It was weird.

"Please? I promise you'll like it," he said.

"Okay, I'll get my hat." I know I should have fought to not go. But he had this look in his eyes. I followed him outside.

Here," He said as he stepped over his broomstick. "You can't apperate here, sorry." He nodded and looked at me. I sighed, what else could I do, I mean I told him I would go. Plus he's tried so hard to include me with him and Sirius. Speaking of the annoying one, where was Sirius?

"Hold on Lily," James said and kicked off. The broom moved up gracefully the complete opposite of what I had been able to do with his old one.

"James, where's Sirius?" I asked.

"He's seen this already, many times. He didn't want to come." Though what he said may be true I had a weird feeling that Sirius hadn't been invited. Should I ask him? No he has his reasons for just taking me.

"Hold on," He said and accelerated. I gasped, literally gasped and clung to his body. God he was muscular. Once he felt I was holding on he accelerated even move and I clung tighter. My hair was tangling itself behind me. I could have tried to hold on to t so it would be a snarled mess, but I was scared to let go.

"Here," he said and lower the broom to a cave on the shore of a moon light lake.

"Wow," I muttered, taking it all in.

"I told you you'd like it."

"Well I didn't believe you I guess."

"Well you should," He said and sat down on a stone with a back to it, carved out like a couch. I sat down next to him. He looked at me. "Look, you can see everything out there," He said and stared at the lake. I looked, everything was so peaceful. The moon light on the lake rippled slightly. I shivered and before I stopped his arm was around me shoulders. It's really warm I realized. Maybe I should just be with him. T slid closer to him and rested my head on his chest. He chuckled. Why? Was I doing anything wrong? Why did he just laugh at me?

"You're perfect," he said. "You just haven't realized it."

"You just told me though, how do you know I haven't realized it yet?" I asked him.

"Because you haven't," he said and kissed my hair. He kissed me. Strangely despite all I had told myself, it was wonderful.

"Why not?"

"Because if you had you would show it."

"What if I don't want everyone to know?"

"Most people don't notice."

"You do?" I said and turned my face to his.

"Yeah I do. But other people don't, Sirius doesn't. Remus might, but not completely."

"Sirius said you needed me," I said but why? Why did I have to disclose that?

"He's right. You just have to trust me on that," he said and kissed my forehead.'

"Why though?"

"You really want to know? I'm in love with you Lily," He said it so carelessly. I mean it had been hard for me to even say that to my mum and he could just say it. He must have practiced, yeah he did. Or maybe he didn't mean it. Oh of course he did, he's asked me out for at least two years straight.

"Really?"

"Yeah Lily, I always have been."

"Okay," I said and looked up at him.

"Okay," he said and lowered his head. His lips brushed mine for a moment and then he lifted his head. He looked at me, I couldn't move. "You okay with this?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled, in a way I've never seen him smile before. His head came closer to me and his hands wrapped around me. His lips touched mine and he slowly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and embezzled my hands in his hair. His lips moved, tender but with pressure. Every second he held me as if I could break apart. I guess that was okay, it felt amazing and I had broken, figuratively because of him. He really did love me.

* * *

James and Lily had been gone for like two hours, god I hope she hasn't killed him. Why did he insist on taking her to the lake cave? Why did she have to know about that place? Why did he have to love her?

"Hello?" Remus' voice rang through the silence.

"Hey," I called out and walked into the kitchen to find my best friend.

"Where are James and Lily?" he asked.

"Lake Cave. James is either dead or Lily finally caved to him."

"You wrote that they were doing well though."

"They are its remarkable. In fact if Lily hadn't denied James so much in the past I would be sure they were making out. As it is…"

"Ah come one, she isn't that bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you honestly see lily killing a person?"

"Well then I refute my previous statements, Lily has cursed James and is about to fall off his broom."

"She's that bad?"

"She's horrible; he's been trying to help her. She's gotten better but…"

"I see."

"Hey, Moony why are you here?"

"Just wanted to drop in quick. We're leaving for Africa tomorrow."

"Leaving?"

"Mum's a Muggle remember? We can't go magically. So we're taking an airplane."

"I see."

"Well I guess I should go. Write to me when you wake up."

"You mean tomorrow morning?"

"Paddy, we both know you won't be up when it's technically morning."

'I wake up before noon."

"Not when you don't have to. And seeing as there are no girls besides Lily I can't see why you would."

"Fine."

"Now write to me either way. Bye Sirius."

"Bye," I said and he disappeared.

* * *

Her emerald eyes looked down at me, as if she wanted more.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Because it's late, and Padfoot will think you've killed me if we don't get back soon."

"Oh," She said and sighed.

"You want him to worry?"

"Maybe," she said and lowered her head so it was right on top of mine. One last kiss then we had to leave. I brushed her lips and kissed her. She pushed back, begging for more. I should indulge her, really I should. But we needed to leave. I turned away and tried to sit up, though with a girl who doesn't want to leave it proved harder than I thought. "Lils, we need to go," I said and lifted her in my arms. I stood up, her body still resting safely in my arms. I set her down and grabbed my broomstick. I mounted it and she reluctantly got on behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I kicked off and felt the wind

* * *

Author's note

Wow that's long, but I like it

Anyway I hope you like how Sirius is coming along in the story, Remus will come in soon to and maybe Peter (he is important in the end)

I know it seems like lily's moving too fast, but I don't think it should be drawn out, plus this is like their 3rd week of summer at the kiss, sooo…..

Lastly I would like to give out hugs and cookies out to all my reviewers

EmeraldLily06, I updated, and I hope you like this just as much

HGHPlove4ever15, again I have another chapter and I hope you eat it up, figuratively, eating paper is bad

YaYa101294-more

Lologurl , does it make sense though?

Fiyero's Secret lover I await your paragraph of notes quinny

And you can get a cookie to if you review please and thank you


	3. Surprised Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay?**

* * *

"Pinky can you hand me the rolling pin?" I asked James' idle house elf. I swear she loves me. I guess it's because I keep the boys from eating all the time and help her cook. Thought I don't mind cooking.

"Here you are Miss Lily," She says and hands the rolling pin to me.

"Thanks. Hey Pinky can you go double check the family rooms all clean, and James' parents' room?" I asked her. So yeah I do want her to leave me alone for a bit, I guess because her stare is so annoying. Oh there she goes. Alright I really should go and get those two up. I mean his parents are coming here in an hour. Hmm, maybe after I get the pies in the oven. Alright Lily just focus on the pies. Roll out the dough and put the cherries in. There you go not to thin.

"Talking to yourself, flower girl?" Sirius voice came out of nowhere.

"What?" I said absent mindedly. I can't believe I was saying that out loud.

"Ohh cherries? You made this just for me?"

"I think you know who I'm making them for."

"I think you're trying to hard to impress them. I think that you wouldn't have cared a few months ago. I think you shouldn't care, seeing as their opinions really won't matter to him."

"I don't care what you think." Even though what he says really is true. "Besides it makes me feel less stressed making pies." So maybe a lie but he can't catch on.

"Hmm, really because talking to yourself to focus usually means you're stressing."

"No it doesn't."

"Careful with the cherries. And yeah it does, think about that flower girl."

"Will you just go away Black?" I really do mean it. He's just teasing me now and I know he won't stop. Besides I want time alone, that's why I made pinky leave.

"Alright red I'll leave."

"Red?"

"Well if you're going to call me by my hair color then I'm going to call you by yours."

"Black is your last name."

"And it's my hair color, flower girl."

"Why don't you just go wake up James?"

"Fine but make sure my pie doesn't burn."

"Fine." He leaves, finally. Maybe I should let the pies burn. No then I would have to make more. Half an hour to go, crap.

* * *

"Really Lily you made this all by yourself? With no magic? Why you should have had pinky help you," Mum said praising Lily. Honestly I was a little concerned when they wrote to say they were stopping by two weeks ago. I mean I know they like Muggle borns- but I do come from probably the purest family in wizarding history. Given that with the fact Sirius has told them about my, well, obsession with Lily. Really I was worried, mum loves her though.

"It's not that hard," Lily said blushing. Her blushes are so cute. Really she looks like a toy doll.

"Well I guess I have a different opinion on that," Mum said.

"Can we please eat the pies?" Sirius asked impatiently. Can't he see how they're bonding? Does he only focus on food? Well no he focuses on girls when he isn't hungry, wait can't he see how important this is for Lily and me then?

"You need patience my boy," Dad says and begins to cut a large piece out of Lily's perfect cherry pie. He hands the oversized piece to Sirius who is starring at it like a hungry puppy, maybe I should tell Lily about that. I mean I think she knows about Remus, well not now I guess.

"James, you've been awfully quite. Something on your mind?" Mum asks.

"No, just don't have anything to say." I tell her.

"Well have some pie, my boy," Dad says and hands me a slice nearly as big as Sirius'.

"Thanks Dad," I say as I take the piece. Lily still looks nervous, and Sirius is being a pig, well at least the parents are used to that. Of course they really haven't seen Sirius since last Christmas, and I guess they haven't really seen me. Funny how that happens.

"Here I'll take the plates in and wash up," Lily says after finishing her pie.

"Why don't I help you," Mum says and gets up too. Any other time mum would have sat and let the house elves clean up, but I think she wants to talk to Lily. It's not so bad I guess, or at least as long as mum doesn't embarrass me.

"She's nice," Dad says as soon as they are out of ear shot.

"You think she would be to have him obsess about her non stop for four years. Stare at her during class; ask her out every minute, talk about-"

"Shut up," I shout at Sirius. What does he know; he has a different girl on his arm every other day.

"James, I think she's a very nice girl. And I guess how you might have obsessed about her so much, her eyes are amazing," dad says.

"Dad," I mumble. Really is he noticing Lily the way I do? Because that would be really weird.

"So, Al, how's running for minister against all odds seeing as you are opposed by those who don't want the Lettings' reclaiming their long lost power?" Sirius asked. Great now we have to talk about the stupid campaign.

"Surprisingly well Sirius. But you know not to call me Al." Dad told him.

"Hey, Ivy said I was allowed as long as there weren't any stupid reporters," Sirius pleaded.

"Well I would prefer you to call me Mr. Potter. That's how Mr. Lupin does it and he doesn't complain."

"Well when he gets back from China I'll tell him he's setting the better example. Shocking, I know."

"Tone Sirius."

"Albert, we really must be going if we are to make it to that benefit," Mum cries running in to the dining room.

"Ivy, we have over two hours," Dad pleaded. He's running for minister but he says the first thing he's doing is coming to Godric Hallow and taking a vacation once this is all over. Poor dad, having mum hall you off to the stupid things.

"Oh you can't stay?" Lily asks innocently. Did I forget to tell her how weird it was that the parents were even visiting?

"Sorry Lily dear, I was wonderful to meet you finally, but Albert and I really must be going," mum say as she grabs dad's hand and they disappear.

"Why did they have to leave so fast? I mean they're your parents, James, shouldn't they want to spend time with their only kid?" Lily asks still in awe that they left so fast.

"Look, when I was little I was their pride and joy. They carted me along everywhere. But they still allowed me to be a little kid. I mean it was probably one of the childhoods ever. But with the ministry campaign they really can't drag me along, so they let me stay here with my friends and stop in to make sure I'm okay. They love me, Lils it's just their busy and it's easier to let me be by myself and ignore me than have me with then and put on a show for the press." I tell the red head beside me. Sure I don't mention that they're keeping me out of danger by having me stay there, but she's got enough to worry about.

"Hey, look an owl," Sirius says. The owl lands in front of Lily and hands her a letter. She reads it laughing.

"Here James you might want to see this," she says still snickering and hands me the letter.

_Dear Lily (and James and most likely Sirius as this concerns you too!)_

_My summer training is giving me a few days off so I'll be coming up to pay you a visit. And don't think you can talk your way out of it. Franks coming to and I just got a letter from Remus and he's going to be there. Besides according to what you wrote in your letters we have a lot to talk about! Anyway I'll be there on the 6__th__ of august-that's three whole days from now and I expect a warm welcoming!_

_Loves forever_

_Alice_

Well Sirius don't mess anything up?" I tell him and turn to face my Lily flower.

"I would never mess anything up!" He shouts from behind us.

"Hey, you want to go on a broomstick ride?" I whisper in to her ear.

"I was wondering when you would ask," she giggles and runs to my broom stick.

I get on my broom and she wraps her arms around me. I swear her arms are the softest things around. As I pick up speed she squeezes harder and we circle over the small town. I slow us down and turn around and kiss her. She smiles and kisses me back.

"Don't let this end," she mutters and I fly over to the lake.

* * *

"Moony?" I mumble as water is splashed on my perfect face.

"Padfoot why are you sleeping on the couch?" He asks.

"I was waiting for prongs to get back from flying around with flower girl so we could surprise you."

"That still doesn't explain the sleeping on the couch."

"Sure it does, I fell asleep waiting for those two."

"She let him have her out that late?" He's in denial, really. I mean we've al wanted them to hook up, but now that they have its weird.

"They haven't gotten back before twelve for weeks. Oh wait the night before the potters showed up she made him come home early."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hey what time is it?"

"Almost ten, why?"

"First of all I should be asleep, secondly why isn't Lily up?"

"I don't know."

"Well something weird is going on if she isn't up, we should check."

"Paddy, I think she's just tired."

"She wakes up no later than nine, something's wrong."

"Fine, I have to put my stuff in my room anyway," Moony said and started up the staircase. I followed him. He went into his room to put his trunk away. I opened Lily's door.

"Moony? She's not in here," I hollowed. He was standing next to me in an instant.

"Come on we better tell prongs before we do anything," He said and open the closed door. "Holy shit," He murmured.

"What?" I said absent mindedly.

"Why are you two in here?" James asked.

"Why is Lily in your bed?" I asked.

"Because I want to be Sirius!" Lily yelled at me, her eyes have freaking flames in them. "Now get out!"

"Lily? Where are you?" A female voice called out. Wait how did another girl get in this housed, and is she hot? Because really, if I even think about flirting with flower girl, prongs would kill me.

"Shit," Lily muttered. "Black will you get out of here?" She's not even undressed, why in hells name does it matter.

"You left things out in your letters," The girl voice says right by my ear, wait its Alice Little; great I get another girl here and if I flirt with her either Lily or Longbottom will kill me.

* * *

"It was funny, even you have to admit," Alice said.

"No it wasn't, now don't you have to go and work or something?" I asked her. I mean I love Alice to death but she can't get over me and James, oh forget it.

"Well I'm waiting until the post comes so I can congratulate you and Remus on your new positions and then give you every single piece of advice I know."

"Well thanks, but I think I'll be just fine. Besides you've already told me three bloody times," I told her. Oh look four blood owls and two bigger packages, what a bloody surprise.

"Lily, here's yours, Paddy, oh Sirius get up already. Prongs, this one's for you," Remus says handing off the letters. I take mine not really noticing anything else. There it is the badge. You think I wouldn't care so much about a piece of metal, but if it means I get my own room and won't have to pretend to be friends with the other girls, well…

"Congrats James," Sirius says. "You too flower girl."

"what do you mean?" I ask. This is really confusing.

"Well it looks as if our couple that sleeps together gets to live together too, and work together and.."

"James, your head boy?" Really this is so weird I mean it's great but what was Dumbledore thinking?

"Yes Lily flower I am."

* * *

Author's note

Sorry about the long update time-I'm busy

Anyway review and have a happy belated new year!


End file.
